Of Wizards and Wolves
by Fanfiction For You
Summary: An evil is stalking the Forbidden Forest and a group of students and a moody Defense teacher are all that stands in it's way.  Contains Slash, Sterek, Dax.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters.

Summary: Its Teen Wolf meets Hogwarts. Something dark is prowling the Forbidden Forest and when a student gets attacked and turned into a werewolf; it's up to a small group of students and a grumpy teacher to stop the alpha before it's too late. Contains Slash of the Derek/Stiles and Jackson/Danny variety.

Some Quick Information: Derek was in 7th year when Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and Danny started their first year. Derek was a Gryffindor.

Scott and Stiles are Gryffindors. Lydia and Allison are Ravenclaws. Jackson is a Slytherin. Danny is a Huffelpuff. Why is Danny a Huffelpuff when he's Jackson's best friend? Because everyone freaking likes Danny and I just can't see that being the case if he was a Slytherin.

Allison previously went to Salem Academy in the USA. Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Danny area all from America.

Stiles' mom was a witch but his father was a muggle Sheriff. Scott's father was a wizard, his mother is a muggle nurse. Lydia's parents are both muggle. Jackson is a muggle born but he was adopted by pure blood parents. Danny is a pure blood. Allison is a pure blood.

With that out of the way; let's begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>In The Beginning  
>In The Shadows<strong>

It wasn't until after the final war with Voldemort that schools like Hogwarts began taking students from out of their districts. Now they didn't just have students from the United Kingdom; but also from all over the world. For those that did not speak English as a native tongue; a quick translation spell was all that was needed to make things easy for them.

It was the first day of first year for five of the very important characters in our story.

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski had been friends all of their lives while living in a small town called Beacon Hills in Northern California. They had both suffered from loss at a young age. Stiles had only been seven when his mother had died in a car accident and Scott had only been five when his father had left for another woman. The two had always been close; but the mutual loss of a parent had bound them together tightly.

When they both received letters inviting them to Hogwarts; they had been ecstatic and had begun hoping and praying that they would end up in the same house as one another.

John Stilinski and Melissa McCall had been a bit confused by this development. Michael McCall had returned to Beacon Hills just after the letters had arrived to explain to the two muggles that he and Sarah Stilinski had both had magic. He gave proof of it of course, choosing to do so by making the boys float in the air. Melissa had quickly hit him over the head with a book when the idiot had dared to put her baby in such harm.

So, Michael was charged with leading the two muggle parents and two young wizards through the nearest Wizarding district. He helped them buy the items that they would need for school and even arranged for the port keys that would bring the children and their parents from Beacon Hills to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

The boys had been loaded on to the train and another port key had brought their parents back to America.

They found a compartment together in the back of the train and began talking about how cool it was going to be to learn magic.

* * *

><p>Lydia Martin was an extremely smart girl. She loved sitting under the shady tree in her back yard and reading books about science, or history, or anything really. She even enjoyed reading the occasional fantasy book.<p>

She was a beautiful young girl with strawberry blond hair that had all the neighborhood boys following her around despite her young age.

But these boys were not good for her; especially not now that she had been accepted into Hogwarts. She was so happy that she was a witch. It was another new academic adventure for her. She couldn't wait to learn all the mechanics behind how magic worked; couldn't wait to learn about every spell, potion, and creature known to magical mankind.

Of course, she was still planning on continuing her normal studies. Her parents had already begun to set it up so that she could learn the normal subjects during the summer.

She was going to be so smart, she couldn't wait!

She and her parents had been in absolute awe as they walked through the wizarding district of Seattle. It was so big; and there was so much for her to see and learn.

When it finally came time for her to go to school; she and her parents port keyed to the train station and said their good byes before she loaded herself onto the train and found a nearly empty compartment in the back; there were only two boys in there but she really didn't mind. She pulled out a new book on the history of the witch trials; not even noticing as the boy with a buzzed head looked at her with adoring eyes.

* * *

><p>Jackson and Danny had been friends since the beginning; much like Scott and Stiles; but their circumstances were very different.<p>

Jackson was born to a muggle couple; who began to freak out when he was just a few months old and began to display his magical talents. They had put the boy up for adoption where a group who checked such children for magical abilities had taken him to a new facility to be watched over until he was adopted. He was nearly a year old when the Whittemores finally took him as their own.

They were a proud pure blood family. They were rich and Mr. Whittemore was the new Minister of Magic while Mrs. Whittemore had just quit her job in the Department of Mysteries in order to take care of the new baby.

Danny lived a short distance away from them with his own pure blood parents. At first they worried that the boy was a squib; but as it turned out; he just had a very calm nature and with his calm nature; no reason to actually do any accidental magic.

It wasn't until he and Jackson had met that his magic had actually shown itself.

The two toddlers had hit it off wonderfully and didn't want to be separated; but it was time to go, and Danny just didn't want to leave his new friend. He began crying and yelling and as he did; things began floating around the room and smashing into the walls.

His parents were so happy that he actually had magic that they took him out for ice cream; which did in fact calm the little boy down.

They were both eleven now; and had both been accepted to the prestigious Hogwarts. The two boys had port keyed with their parents and said their good byes before loading themselves onto the train. They found a compartment in the back that had two boys and a beautiful girl. Jackson smiled goofily at the girl while Danny pouted at his friend's new infatuation.

* * *

><p>They group had ended up talking easily. Jackson was a bit of a dick, and Stiles just never seemed to shut up; but that was okay; they seemed to be quick friends…until the sorting.<p>

They all wanted to be sorted into the same house; even Lydia wanted to be in the same house as the boys and she insisted that they all get sorted into Ravenclaw.

Fate was not in their favor.

Lydia was the first to be sorted, and the hat happily cried out 'Ravenclaw!'. Scott was next, and that was where the trouble started. The hat called out 'Gryffindor!' Danny was called next, 'Huffelpuff!' Lydia knew that their little group was going to end up truly split up. Stiles was sorted, 'Gryffindor!' Jackson was the last of the group to finally get sorted. Lydia clutched at her tie in fear. 'Slytherin!'

A look of pain came over her face. That was it, they really were split. Jackson and Danny would stay friend of course, it was easy to tell that the house difference wouldn't affect their friendship; but she knew that a rivalry was about to start between Scott, Stiles, and Jackson.

* * *

><p>As it was, Jackson came to hate Scott and Stiles. Not only were they Gryffindors, but they were also unpopular even in their own house. Of course, that didn't stop them from sharing the same compartment on the train year after year. It was the only time when Jackson was civil to Scott and Stiles. It was as if in those hours on the train that they were the little eleven year old boys again that were not separated by house rivalries.<p>

This was the same case on the first day of their sixth year at Hogwarts. They had the same compartment every single year. Jackson and Danny were the first to enter and soon Lydia entered as well. She sat on Jackson's lap, as they had been dating for the past two years. They were the king and queen of the school.

Danny looked out the window, watching for two Beacon Hill residents to finally arrive. He saw them appear with a 'pop' of the port key and run off to catch the train. They were in the compartment within moments.

"So, time for the annual 'What did you do this summer?'"

Lydia rolled a strand of hair between two fingers as she looked around the compartment. She turned to Jackson first, expecting him to start.

"Danny and I took a trip into the muggle world to see what all the hype was about. It turns out that Danny has a knack for muggle technology. We even got cell phones."

Danny smirked as he looked at Jackson. "Jack fell in love with Instagram and couldn't stop taking his own picture during the summer."

"I have three hundred followers on the Twitter now."

Stiles laughed at this. "Like you could do any better Stilinski!"

Stiles smirked. "Actually, I have three thousand seven hundred and twenty two followers."

Jackson's eyes grew wide. "How in the hell..?"

"I do one of those comedy things where I give witty comments that make people laugh. What can I say; it's a gift. Apparently ADD leads to Twitter fame."

"What about you Lydia?" Stiles looked at Lydia with pure adoration in his eyes. He had been in love with her since that first moment.

"Oh, well I officially graduated high school. I know that sixteen is a bit young; but once I get started with learning something; I just can't stop. This coming summer I'll be taking online college courses. My folks want me to get all those mandatory courses out of the way before they send me to some place like Harvard, or Yale, or Duke. All of which I got into."

Stiles smiled happily at her. He always knew that she could do it. She was so smart.

"What about you two?"

Scott and Stiles looked at one another before shrugging. "We played WOW most of the summer. We caught some movies too. Scott started working with the local vet to help take care of the animals."

Scott shrugged. "I like animals. I'm thinking about either becoming a muggle veterinary or teaching Care of Magical Creatures somewhere."

Stiles snickered. "Remember that hippogriff over the summer?"

Scott winced. "He bowed back, I thought he wouldn't mind if I got a ride."

"He didn't mind Scott, you just couldn't hold on."

"It was nothing like riding a horse."

"Of course it wasn't! The thing flies. On top of that, you don't even know how to ride a horse!"

Scott was about to give a retort, only to take in a gasping breath when the compartment door opened and a beautiful girl stood in the door way.

"Hey, can I share with you guys? I'm an exchange student and…well…I don't really have any friends in my year to sit with."

Lydia smiled and gestured to the spot next to Scott.

"Of course. I'm Lydia a Ravenclaw, this here is Jackson a Slytherin and his friend Danny who is a Huffelpuff. These two idiotic Gryffindors are Scott and Stiles."

"I'm Allison Argent. Over the summer I was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Oh we're going to be wonderful friends, I just know it!"

Scott had a hard time speaking for the rest of the ride. He was infatuated with the new girl.

* * *

><p>They went their separate ways when the train arrived at Hogwarts.<p>

Stiles was on his rounds as a Prefect (a job given to him to keep him out of trouble) when he caught an interesting conversation coming from the portraits.

"Did you hear? Someone was killed in the forest. Cut right in half. They only found the one half though."

Stiles was heading towards the tower in a flash.

He woke Scott from a peaceful sleep, jumping back when Scott instinctively grabbed a beater's bat from under his bed.

"Whoa! Calm down! Get dressed and let's go!"

Scott yawned and looked up at his friend. "Go where?"

"The Forbidden Forest. They found a body."

"Like…a dead body?"

"No you moron, a body of water. Yes a dead body; and they only found half."

"So?"

"So? So let's go find the other half!"

* * *

><p>This was stupid. They shouldn't be out here; especially not at night. On top of that, it was the night of a full moon.<p>

A sudden light cut across them; but only Stiles was seen. Scott had enough time to hide behind a tree.

"Mr. Stilinski, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? No, what are you doing out here at all?"

While Stiles was preoccupied with the teachers, Scott too his chance to flee. He was planning on heading back to the dorms so that he wasn't found out and didn't lose any points from Gryffindor. If he did…the Weasely girl would be very pissed.

As he was walking, he suddenly tripped over something. He looked down and saw the top half of a body, he screamed and began stumbled away, falling down an embankment.

He stood just as a herd of wild deer began to stampede by him. He hid behind a lose log so that the deer had to jump over him.

He stood when they were gone; only to see the figure in the darkness, the figure with glowing red eyes.

His eyes grew wide and he began to run.

"Not good, not good…very very not good."

He knew it was a werewolf, and by the looks of the eyes it was an alpha. He wondered if it was like the late Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir was known for biting and turning children.

Scott cried out as teeth ripped into his stomach. Then the wolf was gone, and he was left to continue running towards the school and up towards his bed.

When he finally got there…he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion; not even bothering to check the wound.

If he lived through the night…he was screwed.

* * *

><p>"Scott? Scott? SCOTT!"<p>

Scott sat up quickly, eyes wide before he looked over at Stiles.

"Scott, why are you covered in blood?"

Scott looked down at his bloodied clothes and bed. He lifted up his shirt and noticed that his skin was smooth, though blood was caked to it.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no…what?"

Scott looked up at Stiles with wide eyes. "Last night…I ran into an alpha wolf."

"Oh…Oh no…"


End file.
